


Desperate

by kingdeanx



Category: Teenwolf - Fandom
Genre: Kissing, M/M, Oral Fixation, Rough anal, Shower Sex, Wall Sex, fluff/eventual smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:34:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25164754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingdeanx/pseuds/kingdeanx
Summary: Yearning for one another, you decide to take a shower...together
Relationships: Derek hale x Male reader, Derek hale x you
Kudos: 8





	Desperate

**Author's Note:**

> As always, hope you enjoy!

The morning air was fresh against your skin, Derek decided to challenge you on a run for the morning, obviously karma got to him, you were way ahead of him, running your fastest, which happens to be faster then any wolf in beacon hills. 

The forest was slightly foggy this morning. The slight chill on the air didn’t bother you, not like it use too, you were a werewolf after all, the thick skin came in handy during days like this.

You smiled at yourself, knowing Derek was far behind. You skimmed past most of the trees, running with your gut, you didn’t realise this turned into a race, only coming to your senses as soon as Derek sprinted off, he stood no chance, and he knew that. 

He knew he could beat you, but it was something to do during this weird time. You and Derek had mostly turned to morning runs/races as morning exercise/entertainment, everything was just so boring right now. 

You soon forgot about that as you kept running, the fresh air, the nature, the smell of fresh wood and grass filing your senses, you were too focused on your running to even hear Derek approach you.

You only heard a quick “gotcha” before Derek pounced on you, wrapping both arms around your waist, stopping you immediately. You giggled as derek’s hand krept around your waist, tickling you slight, god knows how ticklish you are. 

Derek liked to annoy you sometimes, but he knew tickling you could always bring a smile to your face. Derek was first person to turn your life upside down, he brought you happiness and above all things...love.

You turned to face Derek, your lips hovering over his. “I-uh” before you could speak, Derek pressed his lips to yours, cutting you off, your heart beat steadying. The kiss was long, filled with passion, something you needed right now. 

“What was that for?” You asked as you pulled away, Derek smiling down at you, “nothing, just wanted to kiss you, that’s all” you nodded, giving him a quick peck back, “you know the race is still on...” you said, moving away from Derek.

You vanished before he could say anything, Derek only letting out a short chuckle before running towards the house, through the fog, and the trees, following your scent. 

(Derek’s loft)

Derek reaches the doors to the apartments, sprinting up the stairs, finding the steel door to his loft already open. He knew you had already been here for atleast five minuets, you were such a show off, and that’s what Derek loved about you. You were confident, loving, caring, sweet, the list could go on, he wouldn’t change a thing. 

Derek walked through the door, smiling to himself as he was met with the sight of you bent over, doing exercise. He came over, closing the giant steel door behind him.

his presence behind you, you could feel him against you, back against his hard muscled chest. You sighed as your head fell back onto his pecs, his mouth on your neck. “You know, I think we’re both in need of a shower, hummmmm?” You nodded.

Derek giving your cheek a quick kiss before Turning your around and picking you up, “legs around my waist sweetheart” you nodded, doing as he said. It was still early in the day, your watch reading “9:30am” so a shower sounded nice right now, it might wake you up. 

You entered the bathroom, Derek opening the door, you were still wrapped around him. “I’m just going to put you d-“ Derek was cut off by a quick peck from you, earning a smile from sourwolf as he let you down.

“Don’t let anyone catch a glimpse of that smile sourwolf” of course you had a nickname for him. He rolled his eyes playfully, the nickname slightly stupid to him. 

“Really, sourwolf?” He shouted, you gathering towels for the both of you. Walking back in with a smile, “of course, what else would I call you” he laughed, your humour always bringing a smile to his face. 

You closed the door behind you, undressing, placing your clothes with Derek, joining him behind the glass doors, dumping the towels outside as you stood underneath the steamy water, in front of Derek.

You looked up at derek, your wet hair falling into your face, you looked so delicate, cute, just looking at you made his cock twitch, something about spending alone time with you in the shower got him all riled up.

“Can I give you a massage?” You nodded, letting derek’s hands began kneeding the flesh at your shoulders, making you let out a big sigh, enjoying the warm water trail down your water, Derek Behind you. 

“That feels good der” you moaned out, Derek smiling as his hands traveled down your back, kneeding the sore tissue, until he reached your ass, his hands kneeding the cheeks, rubbing them together like dough balls. 

They were so soft, you let out a long whine as derek’s fingers moved closer to your hole. derek dipped down to his knees, pulling you soft globes apart, your hole on show. 

You bent slightly forward, giving Derek better access. You felt his face move forward in between your cheeks, his tounge swiping gently across your hole. You felt his stubble against your sensitive skin, making moan as the friction began. 

Your hand scrunched you in derek’s hair as his tounge lapped at your hole, his stubble gliding across your inner cheeks, making you shiver. “Fuck, please der, I need more” he nodded pulling back, “nice and open for me sweetheart, such a good job your doing”.

He knew the praise got you some type of way, your dick twitching as he got back to work, his tounge continuing to lap at your hole. 

Derek knee your sensitive spots and what drove you crazy, he knew he was doing a good job. The water fell across your skin, all over your back, covering derek’s hair, soaking the part between your cheeks, helping Derek ease his tounge in further, stretching you around the warm, wet intrusion. 

He pulled away, knowing you were ready, your legs already shaking. “Don’t worry, I’ve got you little one” you nodded, Derek picking you and letting you wrap your legs around his waist again, securing your against the cold tiled wall. 

You let out a shuddered breath, the cold tiles giving you slight discomfort but nothing to distracting. Derek placed the tip of his cock to your hole, moving it against the tight area. 

The presence of his tip made you moan out in need, your hole clenching around nothing. “Please der...I need it, I need you” with the begging being enough, he plunged in, inch by inch sliding in to your tight heat. 

Shit...y-you feel so good” Derek couldn’t stop moaning, letting a long strip of them escape his lips. “D-der please” Derek finally bottomed our, his full nine inch cock sheathed within your tightness.

He stood still for a couple of seconds, letting you adjust to the size, not wanting to hurt you. “You okay?” Derek asked, giving you a simple smile, which made your heart melt, he looked so god damn sexy under the shower.

“Y-yes I’m good, please move, I wanna feel you” he nodded, pulling out to the tip, and thrusting back in to the balls. “Oh...der I-I-“ Derek cut you off with his lips, you gave him entry straight away, letting him in to explore your mouth. 

Your tounges involved in a dance with eachother, as Derek began to set a brutal pace, the steamy water still rinsing over you both, making it that much more passionate. 

His balls bagan to slap against your cheeks, his thrusts fast and rough, both of you still kissing as Derek fucked you into the tiled wall behind you. 

You felt Dereks hands wrap up into you hair, bringing hooded closer somehow. He pulled away, looking at you with his deep blue eyes, since he was the former alpha of beacon hills. 

“I wanna hear you, moan for me” his deep voice filling your ears, forcing moans out of you, “Der please...fuck me...harder” he obliged, his thrusts beginning to quicken. “Fuck” Derek said thrusting into you 10x faster then before. 

He placed two of his fingers to your lips, the tips pushing past your lips, “open sweetheart” he said, pushing his fingers into your mouth.

He thrusted his hand forward, his fingers triggering your gag reflex, your reaction making Derek go impossibly faster, “fuck...look at you, swallowing around my fingers you little slut”. 

The only noises heard where skin slapping on skin, dereks grunts and moans filling your ears as you let derek claim your mouth with his fingers, making you fag every once in a while. 

Tears brimmed your eyes, trailing down your cheeks as you and Derek both kept eye contact. His blue eyes made you go crazy, bringing out your own yellow ones, showing Derek how good you felt.

He smiled as your eyes began to glow. “Enjoying yourself you little brat? Hmmm” you nodded, Derek pulling his fingers from deep wontgin your throat, making you gag on last time. A string of saliva connecting his fingers with your mouth, “look at that...so hungry for me” you weren’t expecting him to bury his face into your neck, biting several places over and over again with his fangs, piercing your neck, sure to leave bruises for the next day. 

He wrapped his arms around you, bracing you into his body as he relentlessly pounded into you, your hole loosening around him, clenching his cock for all he had. “I can feel it, your close” he grunted into your neck, moving his mouth along your neck.

Your mouth moved to the shell of his ear, your quiet moans and whines going straight into his ear, making him much more crazy, thrusting into you with all his will power. 

You nodded, “der, please I-I wanna come” he nodded, “okay baby, don’t worry, I’ll help you” his deep, relaxful tone making you much more eratic. Derek’s hands held you tightly as his thrusts got sloppy, he knew he was close, your clenching certainly helping. “Fuck, taking me so well sweetheart”, a couple more thrusts and he’d be there. Your foreheads rested against eachother, holding eye contact with eachother, this helping Derek fall over the edge, “I’m close, fuck I’m so close” three more thrusts and was there. 

“FUCK IM CUMMIMG, TAKE IT ALL BABY” He grunted, you saw derek’s reaction, the corner of his eyes scrunching up as his mouth opened, his teeth clenching as he came inside of you. 

You felt the warm fluid run through you, making you reach the edge as Derek helps you too, his hand wrapped around you as you began to cum. “Der, IM CUMMING” with that you came all over his hand and all over your torso. 

It took you both a while to come down from your highs, something about this mornings sex had you both lightheaded...in the good way. Derek gave you a quick kiss as he let you down slowly, he water cleaning you both off. “That was...” “amazing” Derek said, smiling as he gave you a kiss.

“Fuck I don’t think I’ve been that erratic in awhile, I’m sorry if I hurt you” he pointed to your neck. Which you checked in the mirror after stepping out, seeing the bite marks, and the starting of dark bruising. 

You turned to Derek, a little smile on your face, “well it’ll give people the chance to realise who I belong too, it’ll scare some of those creeps off from the bar” Derek chuckled at the thought, finding it funny.

Derek picked your up bridal styles, taking you to the bedroom, placing you on the bed, “we’ve got to get changed sweetheart” you nodded, smirking at your idea, grabbing one of dereks hoodies and placing it over your slightly naked body, only your briefs on underneath.

You laid back in the back, Derek only wearing short shorts and an open hoodie, crawling on top of you, “you look good wearing my things” giving you a quick kiss before flipping the positions, making you lay on top of him. 

What a relaxing day this was going to be, you couldn’t really walk probably after what you’ve just received, but it’s never been so good, so exciting, so you were certainly not complaining, Derek kissing you ripped you away from your thoughts, both of you laughing as you cuddled closly, enjoying the peacefulness of the moment.


End file.
